


Consequence

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: A brief moment from Lena’s trial
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Consequence

Lena caught a brief glimpse of her as she was led into the courtroom in chains. A blonde woman in glasses who seemed vaguely familiar somehow, sitting next to the FBI agent that had saved her life the day John Corben had tried to kill her. Alison, maybe. She couldn’t remember the FBI agent’s name, which was ironic, since it was the same woman who arrested her after Supergirl had stopped her attempt to make mankind better. A dark-haired reporter sat on the blonde’s other side. Nina, she thought. Some young reporter from CatCo she vaguely remembered seeing in James’s office once or twice.

She isn’t sure why the blonde woman looked at her the way she did, but the grief and pain on the woman’s face and the tears in her eyes suggests a likely explanation. She probably lost a loved one during Lena’s battle with Supergirl. Collateral damage in the feud between the Luthor’s and the Supers.

In the next moment, Lena caught sight of Andrea. The woman who had betrayed her and set her on this course. The traitor who sat there, free, while Lena was on trial for trying to help. She never gave the blonde woman another thought.


End file.
